Unorthodox
by Phobos Synagogue
Summary: Set a couple of days after the events of "Into the Blue". Lilly Rush has already had her unconscious mind tell her things but, what happens when a powerful psychic decides to take a look inside the detective's mind?


**Title:** Unorthodox  
**Rating:** Heavy R  
**Warnings:** Disturbing imagery, swearing, and violence.

**Summary:** A crossover fic between Cold Case and Silent Hill. Lilly's already had her unconscious mind tell her things but, what happens when a powerful psychic decides to take a peek into the detectives mind?

The detective is at home now, relaxing on her own bed. Or, at least she rather assumes that she is. She finds it strange that she can hear the sound of a heart monitor in the background and the faint sounds of shuffling feet. Lilly tells herself that it's obviously an audio hallucination and ignores it. She leans back against her pillow and stares up at the ceiling. There's nothing unusual about the ceiling except for maybe that there's a fluorescent light above. Normally it wouldn't be there but, now it is. Again, it's got to be a hallucination.  
The detective closes her eyes but, the sound of footsteps on tiled floor alert her. The floor is carpeted. So she shouldn't be hearing that noise. Even so detective Rush sits up and notices a young woman standing close by. She looks like she could be anywhere from 14 to 25. Lilly can't be too sure. On one hand the girl looks obviously young but, there's something about her expressionless face that speaks years of maturation. There's a long minute of blue eyes staring at blue eyes until Lilly blinks.

"What are you doing in my house?" Lilly asks cautiously.

The girl doesn't say anything for a moment but, then decides to speak, "You mean dream?"  
Lilly rolls her eyes. Great! Another dream! The detective groans as she adjusts herself upright. "This isn't a dream and you're trespassing. What the hell do you want anyway?"  
The girl takes a seat on a chair that wasn't there before. Lilly notes that the chair just appeared out of nowhere. "I didn't tell you to sit down."

"This is a dream. You wouldn't be talking like this in the real world." The girl states as if she's known Lilly her entire life.

And Lilly suspects that this girl is supposed to represent a part of herself. "How do you know how I act in the real world?"

"I just know things. Just like how you know about the criminal mind."  
Lilly stands up from her bed not at all concerned that she's dressed in her work clothes despite having been in bed for the past few days and never having gone to work. "What's your name?"

"Even in your dreams you can't let go of your job." A pause, "and now you ask my name?"  
Lilly doesn't say anything but, seems to instinctively know that the girl's name is Alessa. Last name, Gillespie. She wonders how she came up with that answer. "Your name's Alessa Gillespie."

Alessa nods once.

"Alessa, do me a favor and leave." Lilly goes back to her bed but, doesn't lay down just yet. She notices that the girl's not budging. "Are you going to leave or do I have to arrest you?"

Alessa looks into Lilly's eyes. "Your mother didn't love you. That's fine, my mother didn't love me either."

The blonde is taken aback; how the hell did she? "You're wrong. My mother loved me."  
"Is that why she chose alcohol over you? She liked you to go down and buy her alcohol. Hmm, 1980. I was eleven at the time."

If the girl was eleven in 1980 then she's actually about a year older than Lilly. She finds it strange since, the girl looks a lot younger. "How old are you?"

"I don't know. Seven; fourteen; twenty-one; thirty-one. I think I may be forty now."  
Lilly puts her head in one hand. Great, a girl who can't answer anything straight. Although she wants to break down and start laughing she retains her composure. Once her head is out of her hand she looks at the brunette again. "You're not going to answer me straight. What is it that 'you're' trying to hide?" and Lilly emphasizes the word 'you're' as if though she can throw the attention off of herself and onto the girl.

The girl shrugs. "I'm not hiding anything." For the first time she smiles at Lilly. The action unnerves the detective; not because the smile is malicious but, because it's so warm and friendly. Lilly can't read anything into it and it scares her.

"So, is that why you can't give me your real age? Come on, cut the crap, Alessa!" Lilly once again removes herself from the bed and walks around the room. Even though the floor is carpet it feels like linoleum beneath her feet. Lilly ignores this of course. She finds her way to the dresser and picks up a photo of her and her dad; just before he left. She lets out a sigh.  
"Why are you upset? You have your father with you." Alessa stands up from the chair but, doesn't move. "I wish I still had my daddy."

Lilly turns around, "Why? What happened to your dad?" she asks. She sees this as the perfect opportunity to get any attention off of herself. She even sits down on the foot of the bed, gesturing for the other girl to sit down as well. Alessa obliges.

"My dad died." The girl states sadly; although this isn't actually true. Alessa doesn't know who her father is. "Actually, I don't have a father. I think he may have died after I was born. My mom never talked about him." Despite these rather difficult statements, Alessa states them without a hint of nervousness or sadness. Lilly suspects that something's up.  
"So you lived with your mom?"

Alessa nods her head. "Sometimes my mommy read me fairy tales. But, I really loved it when she read The Lost World to me. That was my favorite book." Alessa smiles for a moment before continuing, "just like how your mom used to read the Velveteen Rabbit to you."

Lilly's face falls. She's trying to make sense of all this but, she can't piece it together. Once again her head falls into her hands and she groans. "This can't be happening" she lifts up her head, "How long have you been stalking me? How do you know about this?"

The brunette stares at her fingers as if though she were utterly fascinated by them. "I don't need to stalk them in order to know about them," she finally proclaims still staring at her finger nails.

Now the detective is getting freaked out. She starts to stand up and then heads for the night stand. "Why are you here?" Well that's a stupid question. If this is a dream then it's not like it really matters. Lilly still wants an answer though. She gets it but, it's not the answer she was wanting.

"Even the demon can help the weak." Alessa answers with an expressionless face.  
Lilly takes a moment to piece this together. She decides that what the girl is saying, is that she's helping her? But if the girl is supposed to be the demon, "I am not weak!" She snaps at the younger girl who's now softly smiling.

"Everyone's weak. There's no shame in it." Alessa walks to the other side of the bed and stares at it. "Your last boyfriend was Eddie Saccardo and he's on an undercover assignment now." Alessa lifts up her head to look at Lilly who looks very uneasy. "What's wrong? I only want to help you." The look on the detective's face slowly becomes more and more uneasy while the look on the spectra's face becomes calmer.

"Alessa, I'm only going to say this once," the detective says shakily, "get the FUCK out of MY house!" She yells. While it's not uncommon for Lilly to curse it is a bit unusual for her to use the F-word. Her gaze is now transfixed on the girl and for some reason she can't look away. It's as if a powerful force has her completely paralyzed. But this feeling of fear won't compare to what's to come.

Still frozen, the blonde feels a drop of water on her nose, then another on her cheek and, soon there is a downpour of rain inside of the house. Now Lilly knows that this is a dream and, now she finds out that she can move but, she almost wishes that she couldn't. Water is coming down from the ceiling like rain and water begins to rise up from the carpet. The detective looks around frantically for a way out. Her heart sinks when she finds that the door is rusted shut. Still, she wades through the water to at least try and open it. She pulls on it to no avail. The door is completely rusted shut. Lilly looks around for another way and she can't find any. To complicate matters the water in the room has now risen to Lilly's knees and it's rising fast. She starts to think that maybe she's still trapped in the car under the river and that maybe she's actually dead. She's dead and she's being tormented in Hell by a twisted demon taking the form of a young woman.

Now at her wits end, Lilly quickly whirls around to glare at Alessa. "I don't know what you think you're doing but, I would suggest that you stop it now!"

The terrified, animal trapped in a corner like expression is a far cry from Alessa's, calm as a gentle breeze expression. "It's funny how people have different hells." Alessa states calmly and to prove her point she quickly reaches for the older woman's wrist, grabs it and, quickly pulls her across the bed and to the other side.

Lilly has no time to react when she finds herself being pulled across the bed. She's momentarily amazed at the strength of this girl but, dismayed when she can't break away from her grasp. "What are you doing?" She asks unable to hide the fear in her voice.  
As if to answer her, Alessa closes her eyes and by some sort of force the room changes. The water quickly drains and it stops raining. Then suddenly the entire room begins to catch fire and suddenly everything is engulfed in flames. Lilly covers her mouth and starts coughing. She can't even look up to see how Alessa is responding to this. But her hand is released and the room goes back to normal. It's as if there have been no signs of water or fire damage. Lilly is in a state of shock which soon turns into anger and then pure rage. She backs away from Alessa and proceeds to pull out her gun. "This ends here!" Lilly yells before aiming the gun at Alessa and firing a shot at her.

She briefly wonders why the girl isn't flinching and she soon discovers why. The bullet never makes it to the girl but collides into some sort of invisible barrier surrounding her. "What the hell?" She doesn't have time to say anything else though. The gun quickly goes flying out of her hand and crashes into the wall. And now she realizes that if this is a dream it's a very real one or else she really is in Hell. She's now terrified. What she's felt in the past is nothing compared to what she's feeling now. Even the beating she received at age ten is nothing compared to the mental onslaught she's going through now. Right now she feels like she's being raped. Not in the physical sense but, she's having her mind cracked open by a sadistic young woman and there's not a damn thing that Lilly can do. She realizes that this is a play for power and she decides to make one last effort at reaching Alessa.

"Is this is how you like to talk to people, Alessa? You come into their dreams and reach into their minds and then you torture them? I don't know what you are but, you're evil."

Something inside of Alessa snaps and Lilly soon finds herself pinned to the wall by an invisible force. The girl calmly walks over to Lilly but, it's obvious that the blonde has invoked the girl's ire. Once Alessa is three feet away from the woman she pauses and looks up. "You don't know anything about pure evil. You know nothing of what it is to stop evil that is so horrible that it alone could cause the entire world to fall into darkness."

"You mean like what you're doing now?" Lilly scoffs. At this point she doesn't care anymore. She'll wake up soon and remember this as a nightmare and nothing more.

"No. I'm trying to help you. I've been trying to help you." Alessa answers calmly.  
And now it's Lilly's turn to become enraged. "Help me? HELP ME? You're nothing more than a sick disgusting young woman!" She's now trembling violently and she feels that at any moment she'll vomit.

"A lot of terrible things have happened to you but, you keep them bottled inside. You never let anyone help you even when you know deep down inside that you should."

Lilly starts to visibly shake even more and when she can finally move by her own volition she's unable to hold herself up and finds herself falling to the ground. Her eyes begin to brim with tears. "Leave me alone. Please, just leave me alone." The voice is practically weak now and at this point the thirty-nine year old woman wants to die.

"But, you have people who will help you! There's no reason for you to act like this." Alessa states firmly.

She's tired. She starts to wonder when this torment is going to end. She begins to wonder when her father is going to leave her. It's not a matter of 'if' to Lilly; it's a matter of 'when'. Everyone she's ever loved has left her so, why should her father be any different? At this point Lilly is so mentally exhausted that she barely notices when the entire room is enveloped in an inky darkness. Soon enough it's as if the woman is nowhere in the most literal sense of the term. This is the darkness that she holds in her heart and it's laid out for Lilly to witness. But even still, she refuses to break down completely. She's about to pass out until the most horrible pain that she's ever felt in her entire life strikes her. It feels like someone is slowly shoving a hot fire poker into her skull through her left eye. The pain is absolutely unbearable and it causes her to start screaming.

The room reverts back to normal but, the pain never ceases. Now Lilly has practically fallen on the ground, clutching her head in her hands, begging for the pain to stop. In the distance she can hear what sounds like a heart monitor and she also hears the faint voice of her father.

"Lilly?...nurse!...come on Lilly wake up!"

The voice is faint but it's enough to cause Lilly to seek some kind of help from it. With a final desperate plea she cries out.

"Dad!"

And just like that Lilly is finally awake and she finds out that she's still in the hospital. Her head still throbs but, it feels a lot better than it did before. She looks to see her father sitting right by her side; obviously concerned for her. For a moment the two look at each other until Lilly finally says, "You won't leave me. Will you?"

And Paul assures her that he won't abandon her. For right now it's enough for Lilly Rush and she soon passes out in a much more peaceful sleep.

And as for Alessa herself, she explored a little bit of Philadelphia but, soon grew bored and left.

The news the next day would report on the seemingly odd occurrences of several people in the city suddenly dying from heart attacks and aneurysms.

The End


End file.
